30 Day Creative Writing Challenge - Day One: Sleeping Beauty (Brave)
by STCabbie
Summary: Day One out of Thirty in the Creative Writing Challenge I found on the internet. Today's theme was "re-write a classic fairytale", and so I chose Brave, because there was a perfect amount of characters. I hope you find it entertaining! Rated T for language and possible gore (depends on how you look at it).


**I was looking for some creative writing challenges on the internet to help give me some inspiration, and I found a 30 day challenge, which looked rather interesting... What better way is there to write about EVERY SINGLE OTP I HAVE. I'll leave the link to the challenge on my profile.**

**I might have to alter some of them to fit in with the fanfiction theme, but this shouldn't be too bad. Push comes to shove, I might have to just skip those particular days if I can't think of a way to alter it.**

**I'm really looking forward to it, and I hope you all will too! These will probably be short, but oh well. Let's see...**

**Enjoy!**

**~STCabbie~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave. Sadly.**

_Day One - Re-write a classic fairytale: Sleeping Beauty with an entertaining twist._

**(xx)**

King Fergus and Queen Elinor stood on the balcony of their castle. Their loyal subjects cheered below them as they showed off their baby. She had sapphire-blue eyes, creamy skin, and her head was covered with wild curls of carrot-orange hair.

'Thank you, subjects, for joining us on this merry of days!' Fergus waved his arms about wildly, almost clocking his wife in the face several times. 'We invited you to the first birthday our beloved baby girl! However, due to all being ungrateful whelps, basically all of you returned the invitations.'

Elinor glowered at her husband.

'WELL, SCREW YOU!' Fergus roared. 'WE'LL TAKE OUR CHILD AND CELEBRATE WITHOUT YOU! WE'VE GOT FAIRIES COMING! WHO NEEDS YOU? NOT US!'

He forced out a choked laugh and then bustled his wife and daughter inside, away from the balcony.

'Fergus, what the hell was that?'

'Those idiots were laughing at us, Elinor! I could feel it!'

'Och, Fergus, you're being ridiculous! Is this the kind of environment you want to raise our baby in?'

'No, dear.'

'So are you going to calm down now?'

'Yes, dear.'

Elinor smiled to herself. 'Perfect. Now, let's go down to the party. I invited three fairy friends of mine. They're the children of a childhood friend. Wee devils, the silly things. They have presents to give our daughter.'

They made their way down to the Great Hall. Lutes and bagpipes rang out over the crowd. Many people danced and sung, and the majority of the men were glugging down alcohol.

'Oh, look, the triplet fairies!'

Three small boys, about the age of seven, came flittering over, their carrot-orange wings matching their curly, carrot-orange hair.

'I'm Hubert!'

'I'm Hamish!'

'I'm Harris!'

'And we're the three fairies!'

Fergus examined the small boys sceptically. 'I thought fairies were girls?'

'Not only girls are fairies!' Hubert yelled.

'Yeah, how do you think fairies are made?' Hamish added.

'Not with fairy dust, that's for sure...' Harris muttered.

Fergus looked slightly disturbed, and slipped away to grab some strong alcohol.

While Elinor and the three fairies chattered away, the party continued in merry spirits.

Until, of course, a clap of lightning rang out. Thunder rattled the windows, and Fergus's deerhounds began to howl and bark.

'I AM THE WITCH!' a voice bellowed. With further investigation, Elinor discovered the voice came from a five-foot tall, hundred year old woman, with curled, white hair that looked slightly like an afro. 'WHY THE HELL WASN'T I INVITED TO THIS SHINDIG?'

Harris stood protectively in front of Queen Elinor. 'Because you're a scared, simpering jackanape, 'fraid to muss your pretty hair!'

The witch turned purple from rage. 'I'LL TEACH YOU TO DEFY ME! I AM THE WITCH! I AM ALL-POWERFUL! I AM-' the old woman collapsed in a coughing fit. She staggered back to her feet, 'suffering from a bad cough. Anyway.'

She took out a wooden stick, rough and unpolished, and whacked it against a wall sconce until sparks shot out from the end.

'I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ANGER THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WITCH!' She spied the baby, who was shifting in her mother's arms. 'AHA! I WILL CURSE THIS BABE!' She hit the wand a few more times before pointing it at the princess. 'I curse thee, Princess... What's her name?'

'Merida,' Hubert offered.

'Ah, thank you dear. I CURSE THEE, PRINCESS MERIDA OF DUNBROCH, TO A LIFE OF DOOM! ON HER SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, THE PRINCESS WILL PRICK HER FINGER ON A SPINNING WHEEL, AND FALL INTO A NEVER-ENDING SLUMBER!'

She cackled madly before succumbing to her coughs once more. Hamish handed her a goblet of water.

'Thank you, lad,' she choked, swallowing the liquid. Once she was finished, she whacked her wand a few more times, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

'Oh dear, oh dear...' Harris muttered. He pulled out his own wooden stick, rounded and smooth, and looked at it. 'I suppose it's rusty, but it shall have to do.' He pointed it at the baby. 'I hereby the tame curse of the witch. Princess Merida of DunBroch, on your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel, and you will fall into a deep slumber. Only true love's kiss will break the spell.'

A stream of sparks erupted from the wand and onto Merida.

'My baby!' Queen Elinor sobbed, holding her child close to her breast. 'Oh, my girl!'

'Just send the bloody thing off to live with those fairy boys. She'll be fine, I'm sure,' Fergus hiccuped.

Distraught, Elinor relinquished her baby to Harris, who struggled under the weight. 'Don't you worry, your Majesty. We'll raise her right!'

And with that, the fairies vanished.

**(xx)**

'Merida, where the hell do you think you're going?!'

'Please, Harris! I just want to go outside!'

'Hell no!' the fairy man yelped, stirring a pot of stew with his wand. 'There's a reason why we've kept you locked inside all this time!'

'Will you tell me?'

'NO!' Hubert, Hamish and Harris yelled together.

'Stop asking,' Hubert grunted, dumping a pile of logs next to the hearth.

'You know,' Hamish began, settling down in his armchair, 'I don't see why she couldn't go outside. As long as she didn't go beyond the garden.'

'YES!' Merida leapt into the air, punching around wildly with a fist. 'HAMISH, YOU'RE THE BEST!' With that, she jumped out of a kitchen window and into the garden.

She ended up landing in a large bucket of tadpoles. But we don't like to talk about that...

Soon enough, she was merrily skipping through the garden, admiring the scenery. A bee flittered over and settled on her arm.

'Hullo, Mr. Bee!' she beamed, stroking it. Quick as a flash, the bee stung her, before pathetically fluttering off to die somewhere.

'SON OF A BITCH!' Merida roared, clamping a hand over her arm.

'H-Hello?' a deep voice replied. A very, very large man with floppy, blonde hair and clear, blue eyes emerged from behind a large tree. 'Are you okay? You're yelling very loudly.'

'That stupid bee stung me! I'm going to die!'

The young man shuffled about before venturing forward. He ever so gingerly took Merida's arm, examining it. 'Oh, this is just a small scratch!' he smiled, resting a hand over the sore spot. 'It'll stop hurting soon enough, don't you worry.'

He wore very large trousers, very large leather boots, a white shirt with a ruffled collar, and a brown hat with a blue feather, with a matching blue cape.

'I am Lord Ardan of MacGuffin. And who might you be?'

'Merida of the Woodcutter's cottage.'

'I... see.' He quickly ducked behind his magical tree once more (how can it hide a man of his size?) and appeared lugging a spinning wheel and stool.

'Here you are!' he smiled, plonking them on the grass. 'I heard it's your sixteenth birthday? I thought I'd bring you this... Unless you don't like it...'

'I've always wanted a... spinning wheel,' Merida smiled uneasily, and gave it a small go.

Suddenly, she pricked her finger. The small dot of blood fascinated her. All of a sudden, she fell herself falling down, down, down. Into the black abyss she went.

And she couldn't wake up.

**(xx)**

'Why the hell am I here?' Ardan asked, shocked. He was holding a long sword in one hand and an war axe in the other. 'And why do I have weapons? I don't know if you could tell, but I don't really like fighting people.'

Harris gave Ardan a dirty look. 'It's your fault Merida pricked her finger. Now you have to cut down this forest of thorns, break into the castle, find the Witch, kill her, and then kiss Merida! She'll wake up, she can come home, you can go home, the end.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have to kiss her?'

'Yes. Is there a problem?'

'N-Not really. I've just never kissed a girl before.'

'I'm sure you'll do brilliantly. Go get 'em, tiger!'

Harris disappeared, leaving Ardan on his own. He grasped the sword and axe firmly, before hesitantly slicing a thorn with one. The thorn shrivelled and died right before his eyes.

'Huh.'

It took all of half an hour to clear through the thorn maze. He was now stood in front of the doors, which had been firmly boarded up. Using his immense strength, he ripped the boards off, and pushed open the door.

The great hall was ridiculously dusty. The throne, once made of gleaming oak, was now dull and lifeless. Tables and benches were scattered around, and smashed pieces of crockery lay on the floor.

A staircase swooped upstairs. A large piece of paper was pinned above the banister.

_"This way to the princess!" _it read, with a large arrow that pointed to the stairs. Taking a large breath, Ardan approached the staircase.

It took him fifteen more minutes to reach Merida's slumbering chambers, even with the help of those stupid paper signs.

The princess was lying on a stone tablet, fingers knotted and placed on her belly. She lay on her back, and her hair was scattered everywhere like a violent sheep's coat. She looked so peaceful, except for when she occasionally snored.

Just as he was about to kiss Merida, the witch appeared in the doorway.

'Oh, hello, dearie! Have you come to wake the princess?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Ardan quivered. He held up his sword in warning.

'Well, I suppose I'm getting old anyway. Go ahead. Make it quick though, if you please. I don't fancy dying in a sufferable way.'

As cleanly as he could, Ardan chopped off her little head with his axe. It came off in one chop. As soon as the witch was dead, he abandoned his weapons and gathered Merida up in his arms.

'Wake up, my love,' he whispered, kissing her.

Merida awoke, eyelids fluttering.

'Blimey, what the hell are you doing here?' she questioned, stretching out her legs. 'And stop holding me like your bloody teddy bear!'

Harris appeared again, a large smile on his face. 'Hurrah, you're awake! Now that a true love's kiss has broken the spell, you two must be wed within three weeks. Otherwise you both die. Sounds like fun, right?'

Merida and Ardan groaned together. If they were going to live together, they really had to improve their greeting strategies...

_**The End**_


End file.
